


It's Me Following You

by detentionlevel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: ETERNAL PAIN, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detentionlevel/pseuds/detentionlevel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's nothing like finding gold within the rocks hard and cold;  I'm so surprised to find more, always surprised to find more."</p><p>A video tribute to Jackie/François and what could have gone on and on and on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me Following You

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Summerslash '15! Let me know if these were your lyrics :D


End file.
